Ulysses Klaue (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'Ulysses Klaue '''is a supporting villain of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film franchise, appearing as a minor villain character of the 2015 Marvel movie ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is an extremely powerful and ruthless Black Market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster obssessed with gaining Vibranium metal at any cost, which this goal led him to conflict with the Avengers and led Ultron to chopp off his arm. He is operating from South Africa and was once an acquaintance of Tony Stark from the latter's weapon dealing days. Additionally, he is set to return possibly as the secondary main antagonist of the upcoming Marvel movie Black Panther. He is portrayed by Andy Serkis who also portrayed Gollum. History Early Life Nothing is really known about Klaue's past except of the fact that he was born in the Netherlands and that he is an extremely powerful Black Market arms dealer, as well as an a gangster and a smuggler, and was once a member of the crime organisation the Intelligencia. In some point unknown, he arrived at Wakanda, where he enslaved the citizens into doing the mining work ,which resulted in Erik Killmonger or rather N'Jadka, who will be the main antagonist in Black Panther, and his family to be exiled. It also earned him with a scar with the symbol "Thief" as a symbol of punishment. Attacking T'Chaka In addition to his work as an arms dealer at South Africa, Klaue had met with Tony Stark during a weapons confrence despite the fact that the pair had never made a deal. His other dealings involved the HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Some time later, Klaue stole huge ammounts of Vibranium from Wakanda, and even managed to get the metal out of this country ,but just as Killmonger's punishment, also Klaue had "won" in the punishment scar "Thief" burnt to his neck in their native language. In another point unknown, Klaue was paid $10 million to assasinate in the life of T'Chaka, the supreme ruler of Wakanda ,possibly by Killmonger, at the Bildberg Confrence in the case he refused to negotiate Wakanda's resources including Vibranium. Klaue had taken this job as he had a personal reason ,due to the fact that his great-grandfather was killed in the 19th Century while attempting to annex Wakanda. Thus, it putted Klaue himself at SHIELD's radar as a potenial threat to the global security. However, Klaue continued focusing on his efforts at weapons dealings. In Avengers: Age of Ultron Meeting Ultron and the Maximoffs While he was in his ship at the Salvage Yard in Johannesburg, Klaue was just in the phone with one of his own buyers, threatening him for selling him low-quality missiles before hanging up and discussing in another conversation with a minister upon their deal. Just before he could even close this deal, the lights in the facility itself were cut out and Klaue had taken a pistol and had prepared himself for a gunfight. However, he revealed that it was the Maximoffs who did it ,and Pietro Maxmioff had ran into the room and disarmed him via his superhuman speed ability. Klaue had found himself face to face with Pietro and his sister Wanda, but he remained confident and mocked them on their youth. In the encounter, Klaue explained that he is aware to the pair's past, noting that he is sad about the death of Strucker ,thus teasing the pair when they weren't aware to Strucker's demise. Klaue just continued to mock the duo before stating that he is making deals only with the man whose in charge. The man in charge was revealed to be not rather than the ruthless AI robot Ultron who threw Klaue out of his office window violently, saying that there's no man in charge, whilst also indicating the fact that he needs Vibranium for his new body and for his machine of Earth's destruction. Seeing himself vastly outmached by the trio, Klaue surrendered himself to Ultron's demands ,and opened the Vibranium safe accompanied by the security of one of his own mercenaries. The Deal with Ultron and Losing His Arm Klaue handed Ultron over with the Vibranium he had required from him, but he reminded him the fact of its incredible worth and the huge personal cost he had been through over this ,thus foreshadowing the branding by T'Chaka's soldiers. In response, Ultron had paid Klaue by filling his bank account with billions of dollars, which he had hacked from financial databases through the Internet. Their shared alliance was cutted short once that Klaue noticed that Ultron was quoting Stark ,thus questioning the robot if he is one of Stark's incredible creations. This comment had made Ultron wrathful although that he really was created by Stark himself ,but he deemed it to an insult with being compared to Stark. Without any early warning, the wrathful Ultron sliced off Klaue's left arm violently. Afterwards, Ultron sarcasticly apologized for the assault while Klaue could have only stare in horror, unable to compherend upon what happened. Ultron's wrath contiuned as he kicked off Klaue downstairs at his ship. The Battle in the Salvage Yard After the incidents, Klaue had realized that he has no chance against Ultron in combat ,and thus Klaue had made his escape while the Avengers team had arrived to confront the Maximoffs and Ultron, and then Klaue escaped the mess but not before he wrathfully commanded on his soldiers to kill both the Avengers, Ultron and the twins, which had led to a fierce and lengthy battle in which Ultron had managed to flee with the Vibranium and Klaue's men were easily defeated by the Avengers. After his escape, Klaue's fate left unknown. Personality Ulysses Klaue is an extremely powerful, confident, devious, manipulative, greedy and horrifyingly ruthless individual, with an incredbile obssession to gain more and more Vibranium. In addition to his chaotic and evil personality, Klaue seemed to be a tyrannical individual towards his soldiers, as he commanded on them with a strong iron fist. More than that, he is extremely loyal to making deals only when he deals with the man in charge. Yet, despite his ruthless and dark personality, Klaue seems to be terrified of a Cuttlefish. Abilities Klaue had possessed many abilities, such as: * 'Exceptional Intelligence: '''Klaue is an extremely intelligent individual, knowing how to make deals right and how to deal with situations of danger as well as outsmarting his enemies. * '''Great Physical Strength: '''Despite not showing that, Klaue has an incredibly great physical strength ,which allowing him to fight against his enemies any time. * '''Speed: '''After that his arm was sliced off and after the Avengers invaded to his base of operations, Klaue seemed to have great speed once that he escaped the scene. * '''Reflexes: '''As Wanda and Pietro came, Klaue used his physical reflexes in order to load his gun and to prepare himself for what's coming. * '''Fiream Skills: '''Klaue is top skilled in firearm and shootouts. When he was hired by an unknown man to kill T'Chaka, and when he was preapared himself against the Maximoffs, Klaue was shown to be an extremely skilled at gunship. * '''Leadership: '''Klaue is really a great leader for his army, controlling them with great power. * '''Vast Resources: '''As an arms dealer for the Black Market ,Klaue had many resources of finance and more in order to act well as a businessman. * '''Vast Wealth: '''Over the years, Klaue had gained an incredible wealth and net worth of billions of dollars, allowing him to use this as a vessel of payment. * '''Master Tactican: '''Klaue was always knew how to deal with situations of combat ,danger and assassinations, and knew to make the right moves. * '''Master Strategist: '''In addition to his exceptional intelligence, Klaue used his abilities as a strategist in order to cover his traces and hide right inside the Salvage Yard without any individual of the police or FBI following him. * '''Expert Assassin: '''He is an incredibly skilled individual at executing assassinations when getting paid. * '''Expert Thief: '''When he arrived to Wakanda, Klaue knew to steal some ammounts of Vibranium in smart way; enslaving the citizens. Equipment Weapons * '''Beretta 90two: '''This gun was '''Klaue's favourite weapon of choice '''and used this to his own personal sidearm, despite that this gun was eventually disarmed and broken by Pietro. Relationships Family * Great Grandfather † Allies * Intelligincia - Former Employers * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker † - Acquaintance * Klaue's Army - Surbodinates * Klaue's Mercenary - Surbodinate and Right-Hand Enemies * T'Chaka † - Former Target * Ultron † * Quicksilver † * Scarlet Witch * Erik Killmonger - Former Employer the Avengers * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Acquaintance * Thor * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Clint Barton/Hawkeye Trivia * In the comics, Klaue was once a chemist and a scientist and not arms dealer, smuggler, gangster or assasin. * In the comics, Klaw was T'Chaka's killer. However, in the MCU, it was Helmut Zemo who caused to the death of the latter. * All the Phase 2 movies featured a scene where someone loses an arm or hand, in reference to ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. This was that scene. Also, the Star Wars refrences are Kevin Feige's ideas, as he himself a fan of Star Wars. * Klaue claims to be terrified of cuttlefish. He even stated that a documentary on cuttlefish terrified him. * Klaue's fate or situation after he escaped from the Battle of the Salvage Yard is left unknown, yet, he is set to return in the 2018 Marvel movie ''Black Panther '',possibly as the secondary main or just secondary antagonist. * According to Internet rumors, Klaue is set to have his traditional bionic arm as implied in the comics. Category:Greedy Category:Pure Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gangsters Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Terrorists